A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of structural foam plastic molded into panels of relatively thin cross-section, more particularly to the joining together of such panels to form more rigid partitions to be used in assembling restroom enclosures.
B. Background Art
Metal partitions have been traditionally utilized in the assembly of restroom enclosures. A metal partition is costly to fabricate, is heavy and, therefore, costly to ship, requires the post fabrication addition of hinges and panel joinery hardware, and may deteriorate unless properly maintained.
Metal partitions used in the construction of restroom enclosures range in thickness from one inch to one and one-quarter inches. Molding this thickness in solid structural foam is costly in material and molding-cycle time.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the design of plastic panels molded of relatively thin cross-section structural foam that exhibit the structural rigidity of thicker solid panels.
Another object is the molding-in of hinge/lock parts and partition joinery means to minimize post fabrication assembly.